<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Professional_Creeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568225">I Won't Say (I'm In Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper'>Professional_Creeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Female Character, Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Barba have been dating a long time, but he needs a little push to admit the strength of his feelings and say the words "I love you." </p><p>Written for @sweetcannolicarisi’s Disney Bingo challenge on Tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Say (I'm In Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I’ve already won that.” Barba groaned miserably and nursed his drink, leaning over the small round table in the corner of the pub.</p><p>“You’re talking about Yelina?” said Sonny, cocking his head. His blue eyes filled with sympathy when Barba flinched at the name. He knew the story, or at least as much as Barba was willing to tell. It was a messed up situation full of betrayal and heartache that haunted him for half his life. “That’s ancient history. This is different, you know that. Tell her how you feel.”</p><p>“Oh? And all this relationship wisdom must be coming from your fifty happy years of marriage—<em>oh wait</em>, you’ve been single more than I have!” Barba winced at his own snapped words. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”</p><p>“Right, because there’s a lot of other ways that could be interpreted.” Sonny sighed and put his elbows on the table, practically becoming an awning over the shorter lawyer in his hunch. “Come on. Who d’you think you’re kidding? She’s the earth and heaven to you. You try to keep it hidden, but I see right through this whole callous-asshole façade. You’ve been together for what, six months?”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>“And you haven’t told her you love her yet? That’s bonkers, my friend.”</p><p>Barba glowered up at him, but couldn’t deny he might have been right. He did love you. He might have loved you from the moment you met, and he loved you more every single time you came through for him. You were affectionate when he needed it, practically clinging to his body through the night, running your fingers through his hair. But you gave him his space, too. Every time he thought you were going to be fed up with how busy he was, you showed up at his office with a container of his favorite takeout, kissed him for luck on his case, and left without getting mad. You had plenty of your own adventures to keep you busy when he wasn’t around—though he jealously wished he could be there with you sometimes. He wanted you to move in with him, officially, just to know you would always be there when he came home, whatever impossible hour that was. The idea of <em>coming home</em> to you made his heart sting with bliss it wasn’t meant to feel.</p><p>You felt like his fingertips did on a freezing December morning when he finally reached his office and curled his hands around a cup of hot coffee. You were unfreezing him, and it was so wonderful it <em>ached.</em></p><p>Get a grip, Barba! Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.</p><p>“When I say it… the minute I say the words, it will be over. That’s how it always goes. As soon as I open myself up, they walk out. I don’t want to lose her. I couldn’t take it.”</p><p>“Counselor, you gotta face this like a grown-up. You love her? Tell her. I bet she feels the same way.”</p><p>“If she did, <em>she</em> would have said it by now.”</p><p>“Not if she’s waiting for you. That’s circular reasoning.”</p><p>Barba locked eyes with the detective. Something in his face meant more than mere speculation. “What do you know about how she feels?”</p><p>Sonny shifted in his seat and became very interested in his beer all of a sudden. He took a gulp of it to steady himself before confronting Barba’s demanding stare again. “It’s obvious she loves you, man. And if—<i>if</i>—she’s terrified you don’t feel the same way and maybe asked a friend to talk to you about it… I could neither confirm nor deny that.”</p><p>Barba leaned back, his sharp eyes piercing Sonny like a scalpel. If he was bullshitting… The door to the bar opened, and a flurry of cold air and snow swept inside until it closed again behind you. You waved to Sonny as you kicked the snow off your boots onto the doormat, then your eyes moved on to Barba and widened.</p><p>He’d been set up. This was too cliché.</p><p>“I won’t say I’m in love,” Barba hissed to Sonny—that meddling bastard—as your look of surprise turned into a grin. Barba got up to greet you as you approached. Your arms snaked around his neck with a familiar easiness, and his wrapped around your puffy coat with just as much gentle ease, pulling you close and warming your cold lips with a kiss.</p><p>“Well this is a nice surprise,” you hummed against his mouth. Barba held you even tighter in his strong arms, his cheek thawing yours as his voice growled soft and low in your ear, creating a tiny, private moment for just the two of you amid the bustle of the pub.</p><p>“Buenas, cariño. Te amo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🎵 al menos en inglés, no diré "I'm in love"... 🎵</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>